


Mass Effect Underworld

by Canosan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canosan/pseuds/Canosan
Summary: An Alternate Universe in which the Jane Shepard and company have very unfortunate forced tour of the seedy underworld of the Milky Way courtesy of Aria T’Loak who is more than happy to oblige after one Shepard’s crew breaks Omega’s only rule.





	Mass Effect Underworld

Mass Effect Underworld.

Mass Effect Underworld.

Synopsis: An Alternate Universe in which the Jane Shepard and company have very unfortunate forced tour of the seedy underworld of the Milky Way courtesy of Aria T’Loak who is more than happy to oblige after one Shepard’s crew breaks Omega’s only rule. 

Jane Shepard smiled as she looked at the knocked out Batarian on the floor of Afterlife. It had been a long two years but now that she had thawed she felt invigorated by her new body. Cerberus had made major upgrades to her physique as well as her

strength and speed. Shepard had always been a specimen but now she was downright perfect, she have virtually no blemishes, the scaring she had received as part of her implants and recovery had been cured by the med gel Dr. Chackwas had given her. She

was the epitome of beauty. Shepard had entered Afterlife with the intention of informing Aria of the traitors discovered in her midst during their last mission on Omega. A mission that saw her reunited with Garrus who had been moonlighting under the alias

Archangel. Aria smirked as she predatorily eyed Jane Shepard walk up the steps to her chair that was her de facto throne of Omega. Aria offered an open hand to gesture Jane to sit down.

Jane felt slightly uneasy about the way Aria was looking at her but there was very little she could do, this was Aria’s territory and to take her on here would be monumentally stupid. So she sat down and resigned herself to be the platter for the time being in Aria’s eyes.

“And what do I owe the pleasure of this love?” Aria asked in a seductive voice.

“I came to give you this, consider us even for the information you gave me on Mordin and Archangel.” Shepard said as the specter nonchalantly threw the data pad implicating the Blue suns, Eclipse and the Blood packs plan to overthrow Aria.

Aria read the data pad and threw a harsh glare towards her second in command Bray who looks at Shepard with annoyance as he just got in trouble for her tattling.

“It must have slipped through the nets Aria….I will get right on it.” Bray said stumbling for words.

Jane smirked as she listened to Aria give her the coordinates for a package drop which she desperately needed. She knew what they were going up against and unless she upgraded everything, they would die on their mission.

Bray looked through his multiple eyes angrily at Commander Shepard as she left the Afterlife, paying extra close attention to the coordinates of the package Aria just gave them. He would make sure they would be ready when the Shepard’s crew came to the site.

****

Meanwhile in the bowels of Omega in one of the underground bunker vaults a unseen by everyone a figure scours about then suddenly appears out of thin air. Kasumi had to admit Aria’s vault was secure, but she had hacked worse and she was the best cat

burglar in the galaxy. A smile a appeared on her face as the screen came to life and the treasure trove of information as Aria T’loak’s private treasure trove started to download into Kasumi’s Grey box. 

Kasumi’s jaw dropped as she saw the information pour into her grey box. She had enough information to retire. There was enough blackmail material on various powerful men and women of the galaxy to ruin Aria if it ever was given to someone else, her

vast network of extortion connections would evaporate overnight if she gave these to the right people. She would just need contact the Shadow Broker, or even the Illusive man and her job would have been accomplished. Kasumi unhooked her Greybox and

ghosted back into her cloak form and disappeared from the room. In her mind the perfect caper.

****

Several Hours Later..

“Arrrggghh!!!!” shrieked a Batarian guard who was currently in the process of being ripped apart biotically. The ground around the guard littered with other guards’ corpses also ripped in two in the exact same way.

“Damnit, find me that bitch right now. No one fucks with Aria!”, Aria screamed inside her hidden command center in the bowels of Omega.

Aria’s thugs scrambled all over the place looking for the thief that briefly appeared in front of the master computer in Aria’s secret hideout. The theft was the equivalent of declaring war on Aria and she was in the process of beginning a purge of Omega.

In a matter of hours Aria’s men had already found five of the Shadow Broker’s moles and at least seven Cerberus agents.

Furthermore, as soon as the cursory check her vault has of inventory which it does every five minutes occurred the station went into automatic lockdown. It would be only a matter of time before they were caught. However, Aria was so angry she did not have

the patience to wait but that is when it hit her, the new woman that just arrived on Omega. Sasha Palmer, a bounty hunter, who claimed to have psychic abilities, ones that she has used to pursue prey across the galaxy.

“Bray get that sexy bounty hunter that arrived a week ago, tell her Aria has a job for her and that her utmost discretion is needed but that if she finds the two I am looking for she will be rewarded most handsomely.

“Of course, is there anything else you want me to tell her?” Bray asked.

“No, now go, I need her here as soon as possible, if she says she already on another job, pay her to break it.” Aria said.

Bray simply nodded and headed out the door.

Omega dock lounge outside the Normandy boarding terminal.

“Shepard, how was I supposed to know her vault was connected to the entire station.” Kasumi uttered defensively.

“Well it did and if Aria finds out it was you, both of us are going to be in for a fight. So if shit does finally hits the fan I am going to need you to hack that terminal as soon as possible. “Shepard whispered harshly to Kasumi.

The pair were sitting on benches, their escape vessel literally within eyesight, but for all intents and purposes it might as well be a galaxy away.

“What the hell you were thinking Kasumi, Aria fucking T’loak that who you had to pilfer from?” Shepard whispered angrily.

“Boss, I was here, and it is what I do, and if it was not for this bullshit response we would be on the other side of the galaxy before she even could think it was me. “Kasumi said defensively.

Back in Aria’s vault.

“Ah the infamous bounty hunter Sasha X, you have earned quite the reputation. Do you think you can track down whomever took what did not belong to them?”

Sasha dressed in a black sleek bodysuit stepped forward, her sleek pale skin was porcelain and golden blonde hair filling out her form perfectly. She did not say a word as she closed her eyes and felt around the vault with her bare hand.

Aria did not interrupt her but was also mesmerized by how gorgeous Sasha was, in fact, if all goes well Aria might need to find a way to make Sasha’s position more permanent. Aria was always mindful of acquiring attractive talent.

After what felt like an hour Sasha finally let out an exhale and her eyes flew open as she touched the area around the vault. An image shot into her mind immediately, a hooded woman downloading information into a grey box.

“What do you see Sasha?” Aria asked curiously.

“I…I don’t know, a woman with a red hoodie and a cloaking bodysuit….I do not recognize her.” Sasha stately plainly.

Aria smirked and had an idea but wanted to be sure, without warning the Queen of Omega grabbed Sasha’s arm and locked eyes as her eyes turned black and the woman melded with Sasha’s mind, and together they saw the same thing.

“Kasumi Goto….”, Aria spoke in shock.

“Who is that?”, Sasha questioned.

“The best thief in the galaxy, and if it were not for my spies within

the citadel, I would not know what she looks like. But she was with….” Aria broke off in a sudden panic.

“Bray please tell me the Normandy and her crew are still docked on Omega?” Aria asked nervously.

“Yes….they are still docked.” Bray answered.

“And Shepard is she still on the station?” Aria asked feeling more relieved.

“Yes…she is with some unknown woman outside of the docking terminal to the Normandy.” Bray answered.

“Bring her up on screen…I want to look.” Aria ordered.

“Bray punched his omni-tool and the wall erupted with a camera shot of Shepard and Kasumi Goto talking to each other outside of the docks for the Normandy.

“The stupid bitch!!!!!! No One fucks with me!!!!”, Aria yelled angrily as she slammed her fist into a nearby desk.

“_The Shepard_?” Sasha asked with a hint of disdain in her voice.

“Yes the very person whom I just helped out and just played nice with even giving her the coordinates of a weapons and minerals cache and THIS is how she repays me!” Aria said, her anger emanating from her every move.

“Bray said you would pay me for cancelling the job I was already on, I was going to negotiate for money, but now I have another proposal. “Sasha intervened.

Aria paused, as her curiosity stifled her anger for a split second to hear the woman out, her façade showing no signs of entertaining any strong-arming as she was ready to go on a warpath.

“I owe Shepard, some serious pay back, her decisions to capture the Batarian Terrorist on Terra Nova and not save my wife who was an engineer on the asteroid lead to my beloved being incinerated by a bomb.…. I want to be part of Shepard’s payback when

we capture her. “Sasha stated as a matter of fact, her face showing anger as well. Sasha then turned her head slightly to add,” Oh an Aria, I do not want her dead, I want her misery to be permanent and for the rest of her life.

Aria, raised an eyebrow and thought about it, she had intended to kill the intruders in the slowest way possible, but perhaps savoring their misery would be a better choice. Perhaps, making them a part of her trophy collection might be more interesting and fun!

Aria ended her contemplation and said simply, “Very well you have a deal. “

Bray cleared his throat and suggested,” Ma’am want me to get every available man, Shepard is not going down without a fight.”

“Yeah she will” Aria uttered smugly, as she pressed a simple button on her own omni-tool.

Omega Docking Terminals.

The gas released suddenly and before Shepard or Kasumi omni tool could activate their auto-rebreather the gas stuck to both of their skins making sure the sedative property of the green gas worked its magic. All around the pair scores of new arrivals and

waiting departures started falling on the floor. Before either of them could even stand, they both crumpled onto the floor unconscious. Aria’s people swarmed upon the Normandy section of the docking terminals as if they were ants on top of sugar. They

quickly pinpointed their targets and retrieved them. Meanwhile multiple cruise ships, most of the unofficial navy of Omega began to change their flight pattern to make a beeline for the …..

Normandy.

Inside the SR2 the crew was extremely panicked as they just saw through the portal heads and from EDI interception of the com traffic that their commander had just been captured.

“EDI please tell me you can hack the station to override the clamps, so we can get out of here?” Miranda barked from behind joker.

“Yes I can Executive Officer Lawson, however, I must point out that we cannot jump until we are out of docking bays and will not be able to dodge the 64 cannons 23 missile,31 torpedo tubes and the 86 auto turrets currently trained on us. Also seven cruisers have changed direction and are heading back to Omega, their flight path indicates they will arrive on this side of the station in -four minutes and counting.

Alright let’s go down the rear hatch and use the shuttle as a decoy? Then we will free fall to the station we have to break them free!”

Little did Miranda know, that Aria had the Space Stations Mass Effect Tractor Beams aimed at the Normandy. They would soon find out.


End file.
